Boxed in
by love2daydream
Summary: Aki Ikeda is a toy for rich boy’s. She sell’s her body to them. She didn’t mean to get involved with the host club but when the king declared that they were going to help her she’s going to learn thing’s about herself and accepting love into her heart.
1. Chapter 1 Not a whore

Summary:

Aki Ikeda is a toy for rich boy's. She sell's her body to them. She didn't mean to get involved with the host club but when the king declared that they were going to help her she's going to learn thing's about herself and accepting love into her heart.

Disclaimer: I do not own Ouran High School Host club. I am simply writing this for fun not profit.

* * *

You know how some rich people like to live the fast life? They like to go out with girls lesser then them and not pay the consequences'. They love to do dangerous stunt's. They care for no one but themselves and they're next high.

But about the girls left in the dust? What about the girl's who do anything, and everything, to get special gift's from these men? What about the girl's who don't care who touches they're bodies, or they're minds?

I am one of those girls.

I am not a prostitute nor am I a whore or a slut. I am just like every other person trying to find a way to survive. I just so happen to take a less conventional way.

I'm only in my first year of high school but I've learned how to work people. I use people as they use me. It's only fair.

I don't let my feeling's into my 'job', and made sure a wall was around my heart so my customers' wouldn't take it and crush it. Little did I know that the person to take my heart would be someone who wasn't a customer.

**oXXo **

"God damn it!" Hiro yelled out as he punched the wall. He was my most resent customer. He had chosen me because I looked like the beloved he had lost to another. We both had brown hair and blue eye's.

Hiro was angry because he had once again tried to talk to his beloved but she had simply confessed how much she loved the teen named 'Kaoru Hitachiin'.

"What does she see in that homo?!" He glanced over at me huffing and puffing before looking away. I guessed that was my signal. I slid my arm's around his torso.

"I don't know." I whispered in his ear, pressing myself to his back. "If I were her I would think of myself as _damn lucky_." He turned around and grabbed me roughly. They were always rough. As one of my client's said once, 'We have no respect for _whores_.'

He finished at the same time he always did. On my way out he promised to pick me up in a couple day's for a 'date'. More like pay. He would buy me stuff that I would just sell.

His limo driver dropped me off a couple blocks away from my apartment just like always. I walked and collected the mail as I reached the apartment, before making my way inside.

A blue light emitting from the TV told me my mother was asleep. I made sure the blanket was covering her as she lay on the couch. I kissed her saggy left cheek. Though, her left side of her body sagged because of a stroke many year's back. I had to take care of her. No mater what. In any way possible.

"S-sweetie." She wheezed lightly and moved her left hand feebly. "C-can you-" She paused and took in a breath. "Take me to m-my room." I gently picked her up and put her in her bed, making sure she was covered before going to my room. I had homework.

**oXXo**

They all knew about me. Everyone in school that is. Except for the teacher's who think they know everything when they really don't. At least not the really bad stuff. But the student's knew. I guess one had saw me one day. Or maybe they had just been told by an unsatisfied costumer. I don't know. I don't gossip.

New kids find it hard to believe that I do what I do. I don't dress like a whore. I don't alter my uniform to make it appear reveling or shorter. I look the same as every other girl in school. I used cute hair clips to control my long brown locks, I love music, did okay in school. Nothing that would give me away.

But everyone still knew.

"Hey baby." Three boys stood in front of me and I sighed knowing they were going to try again. "I'll give you some money if you go behind the locker room with me." I sucked my teeth and walked past them, bumping my shoulder into the one who had spoke.

"You can't afford me." The one grabbed my shoulder and took out a couple coins. Did he seriously think I would do anything with him for that much? Idiot.

"I'm sure I can." He smirked. "Because this is all your worth." He threw the coins at me before him and his friends walked away. I waited until they were gone before I picked up the money. I wasn't allowed to be picky these day's.


	2. Chapter 2 Bye bye Hiro

Chapter 2.

I don't believe in love. I believe in passion. In selfishness. In desire. But not love. Not soul mate's.

Love is just an excuse for people to find hope. Soul mate's an even funnier one. People want to believe that at the end of the rainbow there is a pot of gold. They want something to distract them from there poor life's.

It's all the same. A hoax. God. Heaven. Love. A big fat hoax.

But I'm not fooled. I know I will never love anyone. I know no one will love me. No one will love me.

'No one will love a whore.'

**oXXo **

'_Knock, knock.' _I groaned and turned over to glare at my clock. Who the hell would be here at nine at night? Doesn't anybody know I go to bed at eight and wake up at five? Stupid question. I don't have anyone to tell.

"I'm coming!" I yelled at the door sliding my feet into my blue slipper's. I smiled slightly at my favorite color before it slipped off my face as the knocking turned into banging. I walked toward the door angrily and opened it, letting it slam into the wall behind it. "What's your problem!" I yelled before I glanced at who was at the door. My eyebrow's knitted together as I stared at Hiro. I raised an eyebrow as he grabbed my wrist and began to pull me out of my house. I grabbed the door knob and closed it behind me, as I ran to catch up with his long leg's.

"What's wrong?" I asked as he shoved me into the Limo and I took the window seat.

"Ai," I raised my eyebrow at the name of his love. "Is going to a ball hosted by the Host Club. It's for they're customer's and for 'lovebird's' who wish to attend."

"Why am I hear then?" I asked as my attention turned to the scenery outside.

"Your going to help me make her jealous." He said as his eye's glared at me slightly. I sighed and turned towards him.

"Okay sweetie." He shoved a dress at me and the smallest smile entered my lips as I stared at the deep blue color. I undressed in front of him, caring nothing for modesty, and enjoyed the feeling of silk sliding over my body. I fixed the one shoulder dress. He handed me a beautiful wooden hair clip and I pulled the top half of my hair up and clipped it back. I smiled as my bang's slid in front of my right eye. My smile slid off my face as soon as Hiro opened his mouth.

"Eh. You'll do." He said giving me a slightly disgusted look and throwing blue high heel's at me, which I did not catch. Damn.

I slid the shoe on and then began to tie the strap's that extended up my calf. Hiro grabbed my arm and shoved me out of the Limo. I rolled my eye's as he walked forward, leaving me behind. How is it that all of my customer's seemed to forget the fact that I was only a little over five feet and they all were about six?

"Hurry up!" He called back to me and I ran to him. He opened the door leading into the ball room and I froze. I stared open mouth at the beautiful room. The chandelier sparkled above all of us as the tiles on the floor seemed to reflect the dancing couple's. I looked at the golden pillar's, that sparkled too and I wondered if cleaning this room was a big pain in the ass.

Hiro tightened his grip on my arm and I glanced to see what he was looking at. A brunette with blue eye's danced with a tall good looking boy with orange hair and gold eye's. I guessed that they were Ai and 'the homo'. Hiro hand's tightened even more and I flinched at the bruise I knew would be there tomorrow.

"I thought we were going to make her jealous?" I asked softly, lightly touching one of his own arm's with my hand. A deep frown settled over his features before he placed a hand at my waist and we began to dance. I glanced around at all of the girls and felt out of place. Who was I to be here? But I smiled non the less, appearing as if I was enjoying myself.

Hiro suddenly tightened his grip on me, pulling me closer. His hand raised to lightly moved my hand out of my face, and I raised my eyebrow before I understood what he was doing when I heard the screech behind me.

"Hiro Uchi! What are you doing?!" I turned slightly to see Ai, standing next to Homo as the people around us froze at her outburst. Homo looked like he didn't know what to do. Hiro pulled me into his chest and I rested my chin on it to avoid being smothered by his expensive tux. Damn those thing's were thick.

"What are you talking about?" He asked coolly and I had to give him props on his acting skills. "I'm simply dancing with a beautiful girl."

"B-but we just broke up!" She screeched and I winced at the loud noise, wishing my hand's weren't stuck between us so I could cover my ear's.

"Just like you," Hiro stated. "I'm over it." I pulled my head back so I could watch her reaction. She sure didn't disappoint. Tear's began to ran down her pale face.

"You idiot!" She yelled. "I'm still not over you!" She ran off down the hallway and Hiro pushed me out of the way, causing me to stumble, to follow her.

"Dear princess." I voice whispered in my ear as a arm was placed around my shoulder. I looked up into the blue, almost purple, eye's of a tall blonde man. "You must be heart broken." He indicated towards where Hiro had run off.

"No. I'm not." I answered and the blonde fall forward to the ground. I stared at him as he lay face down on the floor and considered poking him with my foot, but thankfully for him he returned to his former position before I could.

"I have not seen you before, dear princess." I wondered what was up with the princess thing. "Are you new?"

"No. I don't even go to your school." He fell backwards this time and I looked over to see Hiro and Ai walk into the room holding hand's and smiling at each other. I began to walk away then, figuring that the outfit would be my last payment. I hoped I didn't get raped on the way home.

"Princess!" The blonde yelled out but I ignored him.

* * *

A/N: Thanks for the favorite, alert, and the review Fizzwizzler!

Atemfan1 thanks for the alert!


	3. Chapter 3 Damn cat

Two chapters in two day's! Go me!

* * *

Chapter 3

Everyone is the same. They may not show it but they are. They all are still the same. They still have the selfish need for survival and although many would deny it, if given the choice to save someone else only from them to die or for the person to die everyone would chose the later. Everyone.

I am included in that number.

**oXXo**

I sighed as I walked though the pouring rain. My customer was quiet possibly the least classy rich guy I had ever met. He was ugly too.

"You have everything against you, senior pumpkin head." I muttered as I kicked a rock imagining it was him. I thought back to Hiro. Now he had least had been a gentleman. I shook the thought out of my head. At least I wouldn't have to deal with Pumpkin anymore. Guy's like him usually want a one night stand. Then again guy's like him also had a habit of falling in love with said one night stand.

"_Meow." _I strained my ear's at the small noise, and froze waiting for it to repeat itself. When it didn't I shrugged before beginning to walk again.

"_Meow." _I glanced around in slight fear. Was I going crazy? I leaned down looking behind trash can's. I sighed as I laid down stomach first on the ground to look under the dumpster, not that it mattered since I was already wet. I winced at the smell. I better find me a cat. I glanced over at a puddle and saw something small and orange.

"Found you!" I sang loudly as I picked up the poor shivering creature. The kitten was barely bigger than my hand I giggled as a long low meow emitted from it's mouth. "What were you doing it that puddle?" My giggling stopped as I looked down at the puddle to see two more baby kitten's. The only problem was that they were dead.

I covered my mouth with one hand while I held the kitten to my chest with the other. I felt the warm tears slid down my face.

"I'm taking you home with me." I promised the cat who meowed it's answered. I began walking. Wait don't cat's need milk? I don't have milk. I reached into my back pocket for my soggy wallet and opened it carefully. I guess I had enough for a small thing of milk. Maybe some cat food too.

Wait. Animal's aren't allowed in the store. It takes fifteen minutes to get to my house _from_ the store. I held the kitten up to my face.

"You won't mind if I just put you under my shirt, would you?" It meowed and I took that as a yes. I slipped it under my shirt, next to my stomach. It instantly attached itself to my side. I gritted my teeth as it's claw's into my skin. "Oh shut up sissy. You've had worse." I said to myself.

I walked to the store and hesitated before entering it. Some employee's glared at my soaking wet appearance and I just smiled at them. I sighed as I realized I would be doing everything one armed, since my other hand was under the cat so it wouldn't fall. I picked up a basket and walked down aisle's looking for cat food.

"But Haruhi!" Someone yelled loudly behind me and I ignored them as I had found the food. I stared at all the choice's before finding one for malnourished kitten's. I laid the basket on the floor before reaching up for one hand to reach it but I was having trouble. Damn my shortness.

"Here you are, princess." A hand reached up for me and grabbed it for me. I turned around to see Blondie. I muttered a thank you, took it, and threw it into my basket before picking it up. He stopped me and stared at my face his hand's on my shoulder before realization came into his eye's.

"You're the princess from the ball!" He yelled and I flinched, readjusting my hand as the cat moved slightly.

"I don't what your talking about." I murmured turning in the opposite direction only to see a group of good looking boy's, and a girl blocking my way.

"What's wrong with your arm?" This small blonde boy asked. He looked to be in kindergarten. His bunny sure didn't help his case.

"Nothing's wrong with my arm." I answered and then gasped as the cat began to climb up my front and poked it's head out of the collar of my shirt.

"_Meow." _

**oXXo**

I sighed as we all sat outside of some café that they had dragged me too. I stared up at the clear sky, glad it had stopped raining.

"So, why did you have your cat while shopping?" One of the twin's asked. Hikaru I think.

"It's not my cat." I answered as I watched the kitten lick at the warm milk that the waitress had been nice enough to warm. Though I think the boy's good looks had more to do with it than the goodness in her heart. "I found him on the side of the road."

"It's a he, Aki-chan?" Hunny asked me and I frowned before reaching over to the cat, who gave a disgruntled meow at being lifted away from food., and picked it up. I looked at it's lower half and bite the inside of my cheek.

"I think so." I answered, lowering back to the dish. "It may be too early to tell."

"Why did you pick up a cat from the side of the road?" Haruhi asked and I glanced up at her, before shrugging slightly.

"I heard it meowing and when I found it He was the only one alive." Hunny gave me a horrified looking, hugging his bunny tighter.

"You mean the other's were dead!?" He asked slightly hysterical. I nodded sadly my eye's lowering to the floor before I felt two arm's envelop me and something nuzzling me head.

"My daughter is so kind!" Tamaki yelled out and I quickly got out of his grip.

"Daughter?! I've barely known you for five minutes!?" After we calmed down I sat back down.

"Why were you at the ball? You don't go to our school." The other twin said. Kaoru. Or in my opinion Homo. I grinned to myself before it slid from my face. Was I really going to tell them? They would probably find out anyone from one of they're class mate's. I was pretty popular at Ouran.

"He was my, er, costumer." I muttered and received confused look's before Tamaki stood up.

"I understand!" He yelled and I looked down at the floor ashamed. "You were helping Hiro and Ai get together by making Ai jealous! Am I right!?" I looked up at his hopeful expression.

"Um, sure." I whispered.

"I don't believe that's what she mean's, Tamaki." Kyoya jumped in. I glared slightly as he typed away on his lap type. Tamaki stared at him confused, like most of the table, excluding Mori.

"Aki Ikeda. Is described as a toy by most of her client's. Her service's are usually done," He paused to stare at me. "Behind closed door's." The was a huge pause at the table before they all turned towards me with disgusted expression's

"A-aki-chan." Hunny whispered in horror. I busied myself with petting the kitten. A fist slamming on the table startled me.

"How could you do something t-that-" Tamaki failed to produce word's at this point. "Impure!" I grew angry at his word's.

"How is what I do any different than what you do?!" I yelled back at him. "I've heard about your Host Club and how you 'please' girls! How is it different!?"

Tamaki stuttered and I scoped the cat up along with my bag of groceries and quickly walked away.

We are all the same. Who are they to judge me?

* * *

A/N: Thanks for the review and alert BookWormie123. Indeed. Alot of story's I've read about the twin's ended with Hikaru getting the girl.

Thanks for the fav and alert TykiMickLover!

Thanks for the alert OhMyGoshsickels!


	4. Chapter 4 That's wrong!

Chapter 4

I've never had a pet before. Not even a fish. But I loved my new cat. His name is Jomei.

I love the feeling of having a warm body next to me. A warm body that didn't just want one thing from me. Something that just wanted to sleep next to me. Something that would love me unconventionally. Something.

Or someone.

**oXXo**

"I _need_you, Aki!" He yelled at me grabbing my arm's and I rolled my eye's. "I _love_ you!" At the word love my eye's snapped to him and I glared.

"You don't love me." I sneered, as I slapped his hand's away from me. I took a step back as he stuttered. I could feel people on the street looking at us. Jezz, did he have to do this in public? "There _is_ no such thing as love. Beside's, your just going to go though this process next time you see a girl."

I turned away from him continuing my way to school. My prediction was right and senior pumpkin head had come for me. Stupid. Stupid. Stupid. Plus I have to go to school. Yay.

School sucked. I was distracted the whole time. Plus I was distracted by thought's of the Host Club. Not. Cool.

Why did I feel so bad about it anyway? They were the one's at fault. It's wrong to judge other's, especially when you do the same as them.

I walked out of the school building, my chin touching my chest as I looked down. My blue plaid skirt swished when I walked, and I grew annoyed as the ruff material rubbed at my thigh's. I pulled at my blue sweater vest before pulling down the sleeves of my white shirt.

"Aki?" I looked up to see a short blonde girl. "There are some guy's waiting for you at the front of the school." My hand tightened into a fist, digging my finger nail's into the leather of my briefcase like backpack. I walked pass the short girl who stopped me with her hand.

I watched as she flinched under my eye's.

"Is it true?" She asked softly, her hand playing with her bottom lip. My eye's narrowed. I knew her type. The cute, innocent, little girl types. Now those types. They're the real whores.

"Is what true?" I questioned just to see if she would squirm and squirm she did.

"Is it true, you, um, ah….." She trailed off.

"Sleep around?" I asked and she nodded quickly. I placed my backpack on my shoulder, still holding on to the handle, to stop myself from slapping this girl up side her head. I began to walk away but not before I asked her a question. "What do you think?"

I walked to the front of the school and expected to see pumpkin head again but what I did find scared me, and annoyed me, more than pumpkin head could ever do.

The host club.

I marched over them, angrily.

"_What_ in the _world_ are you _doing_here?!" I growled out though my teeth, unable to stop my fist's from shaking. The tall blonde one, Tamaki I thing, swept me up and hugged me.

"You are coming with us to the Host Club!" I pushed him away my brain sending me a distress single.

"Why would I want to go there?" My eye's scanned the tall adolescence in front of me. Tamaki stared at me as if I was an idiot.

"So you can see how I real man is suppose to treat a woman." I sighed before turning away and walking.

"Where are you going!?"

"Home!" I felt two arm's wrap around my own as I was forced into the limo. This is called kidnapping! Isn't this illegal!?

oXXo

I ate a piece of cake and flinched at the rich taste. I could practically taste the many dollars that had been wasted making and buying this cake. I glanced around the room and frowned.

This was just exactly like what I did except what they did was much worse. In my line of work both me and the client both knew that what we did was purely a physical thing. But they, they were showering these girls with fake affection. They were feeding them lies. Making these poor girls fall for something they could never have.

I felt the tears caress my cheeks and didn't notice when the girls left. I only realized the boys were finished when I felt a hand on my cheek, wiping the tears away.

"Do you realize how what you've been doing is wrong?" I looked into his purple eye's, before staring back at the floor. I rose my hand high into the air before slapping him. The room went quiet as the Host Club King fell to the ground.

"What is wrong with you!?" I screamed out, the tears increasing three times. "How could you treat those girls like that?! Giving them false affection!? Its, Its _wrong_!?" I left them in a silent stupor as I walked out of the room. They didn't follow me as I walked out of the school or as I walked though the gate. I turned around for one last look, my eye's sad. They stood in the window watching me go. Good riddance.

* * *

Thanks for the feedback guys! I really appreciate it! Also if anybody would be interested in beta-ing this story please tell me!

_Preview_

_They were back! I thought I had scared them away!_

_"We will not give up on you Aki Ikeda!" Blondie said dramatically. "We shall help you!"_

_You have got to be kidding me._


	5. Chapter 5 Dieing

Chapter 5

I always wished I had a father. A happy one, a kind one, a one who never stopped working. It didn't matter to me as long as I had one.

My father was a random drunk my mom met in America when she was visiting my late aunt. She tells me he was extremely handsome and he knew just what to say.

Just what to say to get her in bed, and abandon her and her child.

oXXo

Three months ago, it happened. The fateful night that made me change my morals.

That night, I was hired for a party. Five males sat together, eating chocolate and swallowing pills. I watched one of they're Adam apples bob as they took five at once. The other's cheered at his accomplishment.

"Take one." The one named Rei said putting a pill in my face. I had never done drugs before. I thought they were stupid and didn't see the point of them. I shook my head. "Take it, or you won't get paid." He threatened me, his eye's becoming blood shot. I took it and swallowed it. That's how I got hooked.

It only got so easy to collect drugs from my customer's, and even more easier doing my job and deal with school while high. It was so easy to get sucked in. So fucking easy.

-------

I ran into the bathroom, locking myself into one of the stall's, jumping onto the toilet seat so they wouldn't see my feet. I heard the door bang open and I cowered, hoping they would leave. I heard footsteps move toward my stall, and sighed in relief when they turned around and left. I made sure they were gone before I got out of the stall, walking towards the mirror.

I ran my finger's under the sink before running them though my hair. I fixed my school uniform before I leaned against the sink. Those stupid boy's were back, except they've switched tactics. Rather than pay me they were going to try and force me.

"I can't deal with this today." I murmured, looking thought my bag before I found it and pulled it out. I lined up the powder into a neat line, taking a straw and sniffing it. I hissed at the pain before sighing in relief as the drug started to spread.

"A-aki?" I turned to see the short blonde from before.

"Barbie doll." I said turning around and wiping my nose. I stuffed my crap in my bag before I pushed past Barbie to get outside.

"Are you skipping school?" She followed me towards the gate of our school.

"No."

"Then why are you leaving before the bell rings?" I ignored her, smirking as the bell rang just as I walked past the gate. I turned around and began to walk backwards, sticking my tongue out at Barbie.

"I suggest you leav- _off_!" I fell to the ground after bumping into something solid. I looked up to see, who else but the Host Club. "Oh. _You_ guys."

Blonde was the one I ran into and he pointed at me.

"We're not giving up on you!" He yelled dramatically, so that everyone from my school was looking at him. You have _got_ to be kidding me.

I grabbed the back of his fancy coat and dragged him backwards toward his limo.

"If I come with you guy's, will you _shut up_?""

The guys stared at one another before nodding. We entered the limo, me taking the window seat. I stared at the scenery, before I flinched in pain. I reached up towards my nose and then looked at my hand. I was bleeding. I looked at the guys and sighed in relief. They didn't see.

I turned around, not noticing the gleam of glasses in my direction.

I sat in the same chair I had sat in last time and I sighed, bored, as I watched the boys. They we're doing the same routine and I leaned backwards, letting my skirt raise itself. I smirked as I heard the outraged prissy princesses' screech at my 'blatant disregard' for my own body.

"She is such a little whore!" I heard one screech to another. I began to count the tiles on the ceiling, were these heiresses really so unoriginal?

"It's obvious she's trying to sleep with _everyone_ in the Host Club." Everyone? Really? I wouldn't sleep with Shorty, or that one guy who's name sounds like Yo-Yo. Or Haruhi. Damn transvestite.

"I wish that Tamaki would stop taking in these charity cases. He needs to realize sooner or later that she's a worthless cause." At that moment my head began to spin. I couldn't tell if it was from the drugs or from the girls but the next thing I knew I was standing next to the girls pouring a pot of cold tea on they're ugly yellow uniforms.

"Get something straight. I am not a charity case nor am I worthless." The room spun, making it impossible to see everyone's faces and I turned to run, pushing past everyone. I ran to the first bathroom I could find just as I fell to the floor.

"Shit." I muttered trying without success to stand up. I put my hand up to my nose and felt something wet. I saw bright red and my vision blurred. _B-blood_.

I began to cough violently, liquid hitting the floor and more red staining my vision. I slumped into the puddle of blood, still coughing so badly that my body was literally being thrown around.

"Aki!?" I heard as I felt someone lift me from my own puddle of blood. Orange hair flashed before my eyes as I tried desperately to stay awake. "Somebody call an ambulance!" I listened as people began to freak out while I thought.

I thought of my mother. Who was going to take care of her? I thought about my birth-father. I would never get to meet him now. I thought of the Host Club. Would they're be happy that I was dieing?

Then it hit me. I was dieing! _What a shitty way to die_.

I closed my eye's and accepted it.

* * *

A/N: Hey guy's! Hope you enjoyed this chapter. Also, this is very IMPORTANT, IMPORTANT, IMPORTANT. I seriously need a Beta. I tried getting one of the Beta's from the site but I think I may be asking them wrong because no one has answered yet. So, I need to ask you the readers, if any of you would be interested in being my Beta? You'll be able to read chapter's earlier than everybody else, and be able to suggest ideas. I also will be revising this story, so I will be unable to update. But if you are my Beta you will get to read the amazing revised version faster! Even if you think 'I can't do that' it would help if you offered. If your interested either tell me in a message or a review with your email so I can send you the story. Thank ya kindly!


End file.
